peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Ratigan Kidnaps Misty
Meanwhile, Rei and Kilala were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was an Atlantican woman with red hair, blue eyes, and an emerald mertail, wearing a purple shell bra. Her name was Ariel. The second mermaid was a Native American woman with copper skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a yellow mertail, wearing her mother's blue necklace and a yellow shell bra. Her name was Pocahontas. The third mermaid was a British woman with golden blonde hair, violet eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a gold tiara and necklace and a pink shell bra. Her name was Aurora. The fourth mermaid was a Greek woman with red hair, violet eyes, and a magenta mertail, wearing a yellow comb and a magenta shell bra. Her name was Anastasia. The fifth mermaid was an Italian woman with dark brown, almost black, hair, light brown eyes, and a chartreuse mertail, wearing a blue bow and a chartreuse shell bra. Her name was Drizella, Anastasia's sister. The sixth and last mermaid was a French woman with vivid bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail, wearing a light blue headband and a matching shell bra. Her name was Cinderella, Anastasia and Drizella's stepsister. "Just imagine!" Kilala gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Rei asked. "Oh Rei, I'd love to!" Kilala said. "Alright, come on." said Rei, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Pocahontas noticed him. "It's Rei!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Rei!" Aurora and Cinderella called. "Hello, Rei!" Anastasia and Drizella called. "Hello, Rei!" Ariel called. Rei stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Kilala tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Rei. "I'm so glad you made it!" Cinderella said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Anastasia. "Did you miss me?" Drizella asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Aurora. "Yes, something exciting!" Ariel said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Ratigan's hand and threw it to Lucifer?" Rei asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Aurora said. "Me too." Pocahontas said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 of his henchmen…" Rei began telling his story. "Oh, Rei!" Kilala called to him. "Who is she?" asked Pocahontas as she spotted her. Rei noticed Jasmine was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Kilala. "Oh, that's Kilala Reno." "A girl?" asked Anastasia. "What is she doing here?" asked Drizella. "And in her school uniform, too." Aurora said, tugging at Kilala's skirt. Soon, the mermaids came over to Kilala and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Ariel said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Kilala began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Cinderella said. "We insist." Pocahontas said. "No, no, please!" Kilala pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Cinderella. "Rei!" Kilala called Rei for help, but Rei just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Kilala, making her soaking-wet and angry. Kilala grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Kilala!" Rei gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Kilala! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Drizella said. "We were only trying to drown her." Anastasia added. "You see?" Rei said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Kilala began before Rei covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Kilala." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar rat on it. "Yep, it's Ratigan alright." "Ratigan?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Kilala!" said Rei, as he took Kilala to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Professor Ratigan with Fidget. They had someone else. It was a 10-year-old girl with orange hair tied in a side ponytail and viridian eyes, wearing a Goldeen dress that resembles a strapless white swimsuit, white opera gloves, and matching slippers tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Misty, the sultan's granddaughter. "They captured Misty." Rei whispered. And of course, Lucifer was following them. Rei took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Kilala. Let's go see what they're up to." Rei and Kilala flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction